The Real Deal
by Shrimp Mayo
Summary: Santana walks in on Dani masturbating to something on her laptop. Dantana!


_Title: The Real Deal_

_Pairing: Dantana_

_Prompt: Imagine Person A walking in on Person B masturbating to something on a laptop. Person A gives them a 'what the hell are you doing' glare causing Person A to nervously turn the screen of their laptop around, showing that they were masturbating to secret pictures of Person B that they took. Person B grins and then says "the real deal is here now", before helping Person B finish masturbating._

xoxo

It had been one of the longest days in her dance class by far. Sure Santana loved dancing, she loved the freedom it gave and how it made her feel unbelievably sexy, but sometimes, there was a thing called overdancing. Her entire body ached and her shirt was sticking to her body with the sweat she just couldn't get rid of. Their instructor ran them to the ground that day and she was sure he had some sort of personal vendetta against her when he asked her to stick around after class to work on her moves. She'd caught the sympathetic looks of the other students, and that was saying something since she was always such a bitch to them.

She just wanted to go back to the apartment and pass out, preferably in front of the AC. While floating in an icy pool and having her sore muscles massaged by invisible ninjas. Okay, perhaps that was too much to ask. But all she wanted was to relax. She was sweating balls and the summer heat wasn't doing anything to help.

When she reached their apartment building, which was a good twenty minute walk away from her dance class, she almost groaned out loud. She stared unbelievingly at the 'out of order' sign on the only elevator in the building. She cursed her luck and wondered just why they decided to get the loft style room on the eight floor.

"Bed and AC," she mumbled under her breath as she wrung her fingers in an attempt to calm herself down. "Bed and AC."

She contemplated just taking one of those seats in the lobby and sending a quick text for Dani to collect her, but she wasn't about to do that to her girlfriend. Dani was probably buried under mountains of research paper she had to go through for her dissertation. Santana sighed to herself as she hoisted herself up the first step on the flight of stairs. She chanced a look up and almost passed out right then and there. It was _so_ high up. "Bed and AC," she tried again. When that didn't work any more, she added, "Bed and AC, with Dani." She nodded to herself as she began the long and torturous climb.

It felt like forever, but _finally_, she made it to their floor. She almost laughed out loud in delirious relief as she saw their mahogany door. She twisted the door handle, only to find it locked. She sighed as she dug through her backpack to find the key and jump over this one last hurdle to her rest and relaxation. She 'a-ha'd when her hand emerged with the apartment key and the keychain Dani had given her during their first anniversary. It was a silver circle with the letters D and S entwined inside.

She managed to slip the key into the handle and succesfully let herself in their apartment after her third try. She rolled her eyes at her blatant stupidity, but decided that she would rather celebrate on this small victory. She slipped inside the apartment and dropped the keys on the counter.

She was shrugging her backpack off her as she entered the living room when she heard it. Her eyes widened despite herself as she strained her ears to listen. Sure enough, after a while, she heard the unmistakeable gasp of her girlfriend echo around the stillness of the loft. Her eyes snapped to the closed door of Dani's office. It was her fortress of solitude when she was working on something, whether it be songwriting or school papers. Santana's ears picked up the sound of her girlfriend's moan, only slightly muffled by the closed door. Her brow arched as her hand moved up to reach for the handle. She hesitated, knowing that it would be a violation of privacy. That's what closed doors were for.

"Oh God," came from the other side of the door. It shot liquid heat down Santana's center and she pushed all hesitation aside. She reached for the handle and swung the door open.

By the gods, she could have came just by what she saw. Papers strewn all over the office, ignored for something far more pleasurable. Dani sat in front of her laptop, one hand down her pants and the other on the mouse, while her eyes stayed focused on the glowing screen. Her lips were parted in a gasp for more, and her dyed blonde locks clung to her face by the sweat that had gathered there. Her attention did snap away from the screen though when she heard the door creak open, and all color drained from her face.

Santana stared in shock at the sight of her girlfriend. Her attention was immediately piqued by whatever her girlfriend was masturbating on. She briefly wondered if it was porn, but she didn't really hear moaning other than that of Dani's. And Santana didn't really like the next conclusion to come to mind as she shot the blonde a 'what the hell are you doing' glare.

Dani gulped audibly as she saw the terse glare that was sent her way. Her lips curled up in sheepish smile as she tentatively turned the laptop towards Santana with her free hand. Her head dropped to the table to hide her blush as she felt Santana's eyes shift from her to the screen.

"Well," Santana breathed out as a smirk found permanent fixture to her lips. Her eyes flitted from the images on the screen to the sight of her girlfriend hunched over, hand still in her pants. "Never knew you liked photography, Dani."

Because on the screen were pictures of Santana that she never even knew existed. She moved forwards and navigated through the files herself, humming to herself when she found a picture of her she liked. She had to chuckle to herself. None of the pictures were even remotely sexy. Well, she was sexy in every way, but she had expected there to be nudes. But no. They were just plain candid shots of Santana. Dark eyes returned to the still hunched over image of the blonde. She felt flattered, really, that Dani would masturbate to pictures of her. It was adorable, not to mention, sexy as hell.

She felt a grin spread on her face as she took Dani's face and held it up so that the blonde would meet her eyes. She saw the red on Dani's cheeks and the way she averted her gaze, and she had to laugh a little bit at how cute she was being. Dani caught her eyes then, shooting her a pitiful look.

Santana's grin grew as she dips to capture plump red lips between her own. Dani groaned out at the friction their lips made, and gasped when she felt hands tangle into her messy blonde locks. The kiss roughened as Santana moved to deepen it, tilting her head to the side to allow her more access. Her tongue slipped out to place a long lick on Dani's lower lip, eliciting her the wanted entrace. Santana lets out a groan of her own as her tongue explored the roof of Dani's mouth, tasting the want and need. They broke apart after God knows how long, breathless and a bit flushed.

Santana grinned as she breathed out, "The real deal is here now." And that was all the warning Dani received before Santana mounted her on the chair. The brunette was thankful that there were no armrests, as it offered a far more comfortable position. She hovered above the blonde, a devilish smile playing on her kiss-swollen lips. She guided Dani's hand out of her pants and into her mouth, lavishing the slick wetness on Dani's fingers with her tongue.

Dani whined at the side, bucking her hips to the woman above her. She let out a frustrated groan when Santana lifted herself up to move farther from her, a teasing smirk on her face. "Eager, are we?" Santana asked after she freed Dani's forefinger with an audible pop of her lips.

"Considering you interrupted me," Dani almost growled out, her usual brown eyes a dark shade of black. "Yeah, I'm pretty eager."

It only served to make Santana's grin grow as she took Dani's lips with hers again. The blonde groaned at the taste of herself on Santana's tongue, wanting more of the woman above her. Thankfully, her lover seemed to notice her dillema, as a hand snaked down her abdomen and played with the buttons of her pants. She growled and broke the kiss, giving Santana a glare that would hopefully egg her on further.

But Santana had other plans. Her other hand traced down Dani's jaw to her neck, her long nails leaving a red mark on the porcelain skin. A breathy moan escaped Dani's lips at the sensation and she tilted her head to the side, granting access to the Latina who hurriedly pressed hot open-mouthed kisses on the long expanse of skin. Santana's lips parted and she sucked, hard. She knew there would be a mark, and she took great satisfaction in it. She would examine her handiwork later. For now, there were far too pressing matters to deal with.

Dani had finally had enough waiting as her hand found Santana's still one on her stomach. She urged the brunette to continue her hand's trek down and just finish the job, but Santana was not relenting. Dani looked up to glare at her beau, only to be met with a striking smirk.

"Patience," Santana breathed out, before taking the delicate flesh of Dani's earlobe between her teeth.

To hell with patience. Dani was ready to explode. "Please."

Santana smirked. "Well, since you asked so nicely." She finally moved her hand and slipped it into the girl's panties, groaning at the wetness she was met with. A similar groan escapes the blonde at the feeling of _finally_ having Santana's hand where she wanted it. Dark eyes met brown as Santana husked out, "For me?"

Dani nodded, her teeth raking over her lower lip. "Always."

That was all it took to spur Santana into action. Her skilled fingers quickly found Dani's dripping entrance, circling it and relishing in the rapid breaths it seemed to inspire in the blonde. Santana's thumb found the bundle of nerves in the blonde's soaking lips rubbed it, gently. Dani wasn't having any of the teasing.

"Please, Santana," she whined. "Just please. Fuck me."

Santana was all too pleased to do as she was asked. Her finger slid effortlessly inside Dani, and she groaned at the tightness she was met. She began a steady rhythm, Dani's hips rocking to meet her halfway. Her head fell onto her lover's shoulder as she received the plea for more. She added another finger, quickening her pace. Dani's fingers found themselves in Santana's hair as her head tilted back when Santana fingers found that one spot. Her gasp informed Santana that she found what she was looking for, and she curled her lips with every pump she made, eager to please.

It wasn't long before Dani was bucking and writhing beneath her, her words a strangled mumble. Santana simply pressed kisses along the length of Dani's neck as her fingers sped up impossibly and her thumb meeting the blonde's clit with every entrance. Dani was close, Santana could feel it with the way the blonde's walls clamped down on her fingers. So she curled her fingers, hitting all the right spots, and watched in amazement as the most gorgeous girl she's ever met came undone beneath her, her name the spoken mantra of those delicious lips. She helped Dani ride out her orgasm while keeping her eyes on the drowsy smile that made its way to the girl's face.

She extracted her finger from the blonde's hot center and caught them in her lips, savoring the flavor of her girlfriend for the second time that day. Once she'd cleaned herself up, she grinned at her still high girlfriend. Dani's eyes were half-lidded when her attention turned to Santana, and she wore the euphoric smile that made the brunette's stomach do a backflip. Dani pulled her girl close to her and locks their lips in a kiss, something gentle and soft this time, in gratitude for granting her release.

When they part, Santana rested her head against Dani's. "Way better that the real deal is here?"

Dani nodded, her grin face splitting. "Definitely."

xoxo

_Afternote: Umm, I should really stop attempting to write smut, shouldn't I?_


End file.
